Gone, But Not Fogotten
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: Rumiko Takahashi left out one other character in her series. This character was a powerful miko by the name Keame...who was also Kikyo's older sister. Hold it! Older sister? What happened to her? Read and find out.
1. Powerful Miko, Eldest Sister

**Oddly enough, I'm writing a story on a character I don't like much, well actually, her sister to be correct. Enjoy it anyway, for I've got many tricks planned for my newest story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series or anything. That all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...and she did not make Keame, I did. That means I own Keame and this plotline...  
**

* * *

Arrow 1:  
Powerful Miko, Eldest Sister

A young girl with raven hair ran down the hills of the seemingly endless emerald grass. Her stature could state that she was about the age of twelve. Dressed in a smaller version of the village's miko clothes, she beamed merrily as she slid down the hill she was standing on. This girl was Kikyo.

"Oh, hello, Kikyo!" greeted a woman who was about a foot and a couple of inches taller than her. She also dressed in the red-and-white miko clothes; she carried a basket full of herbs for remedies. This woman looked like an older, slightly similar version of Kikyo, and to top that off, she carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

"Hello, sister!" Kikyo replied happily, beaming at her. "I found those other herbs near here for you!" She held up another basket full of the herbs, and Kikyo's older sister smiled on her gently.

"Thank you, Kikyo. Now, let's go back to the village and get some food, okay?" Kikyo nodded, and the two set off towards the village. Arriving near the edge of the busy home they lived in, the townspeople began to greet them. One in particular, an old, grizzled woman, approached them holding a basket of wet clothes.

"Welcome back, Keame." Keame smiled at the wise woman before her.

"Thank you, Suza. I hope work is not giving you those backaches."

"I believe it may not be the work, but rather the kids themselves!' laughed the old lady before she left the two. Keame and Kikyo entered the hut they called their home and was greeted by the sight of their familiar surroundings. Keame sat on the wooden area and began to take the herbs out, examining them by sunlight. Kikyo had fetched some water and placed it in a bucket next to her, the liquid glinting in the natural light.

"Thank you, Kikyo," Keame told her. Kikyo sat next to Keame, helping with the classification of the herbs. She pointed which was which so that Keame could place them into the ordered groups; Keame did this in order to test Kikyo's skills on the subject of the herbs. At last, the two were done, and Keame fetched an extra bow and quiver of arrows.

"Are we going to shoot arrows again?' Kikyo inquired, staring at the extra items.

"Yes we are, Kikyo. I spotted another tree that's better than the last one, and I think we can get some good practice in for you." Keame strolled out towards the area, watching as Kaede, her youngest sister, run by her in a frenzy. She giggled as she caught up with the other children, tagging them in an old style of "tag" and "hide-and-go-seek". Keame handed Kikyo her arrow and quiver and crossed into the forest at the edge of the village. The foliage above their heads blocked sunlight, causing the ground to be strewn with light splatters of light yellow. The dirt path shuffled, kicking up dust underneath them as the animals scurried out of their way. Birds called merrily in the treetop branches, singing their peaceful song of mirth, the stray chirps full of laughter.

"Sister, is this world really that corrupt? The birds seem so happy." Keame gazed down at her sister, hoping she didn't have to say the answer. She wished she could shield the young girl and her sister away from everything, all the lies, the pain…but she couldn't. Her chocolate eyes stared at Kikyo for a moment.

"Kikyo…," she started after a long moment of walking and silence, "Don't worry on matters like that. Just try to live your life as an ordinary woman when you grow up someday, okay?"

"Alright…"

"Now, let's go shoot some arrows! You remember how to notch it, right?"

"Yes," Kikyo replied, notching the arrow onto the bow. She raised it up and held it steady, aiming it. Letting go of the string, she fired the arrow and it imbedded itself onto the tree, right in the middle. Keame smiled at her younger sister, seeing how good she had gotten from the last year of training with arrows.

"Good job!" she commented, "You hit it right on the mark. You'll become a great archer someday, Kikyo." Kikyo smiled at her accomplishment. Keame's eyes widened and she hurried to push Kikyo down.

_**Slash!**_

Something sharp cut through the foliage and branches of the trees, sending a giant wush of air. Kikyo screamed in surprise at the ambush attack.

"Darn it…I lost my prey on the first strike…," a demon from high above told himself, staring at the two girls with fixated grey eyes. It was an eagle humanoid demon with impressive brown feather and wings. His hair was made of the many feather's that lined his own body. His hands held claws sharp and deadly, and his talons, that replaced his feet, shined with a lethal gleam. He let loose a shrill whistle and a flock of eagle demons appeared out of nowhere.

"S-Sister Keame?" Kikyo asked, noticing her sister's seemingly calmer demeanor.

"Do not stray far from me, Kikyo," she ordered, still looking at the demon. "This won't be long." Though she was terrified she also couldn't help but smile inside. She was going to see her sister fight, a true feat she marveled!

* * *

**Well, end the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review! I know it's short, I'll try and expand the next chapter longer.**  



	2. Purification Shot

**Thank you for your review, chattexxnoire!! I hope other people will review this story as well!

* * *

**

Arrow 2:  
Purification Shot

Keame drew the bow off her shoulder and notched an arrow onto it. The hawk demon flock laughed, the caller, most noticeably the leader, smirked maliciously.

"What's a little stick like that going to do to us?" he asked tauntingly, glaring at her deceptively. Keame, herself, smirked, her eyes reflecting the same amount of taunts as the leader.

"You speak much for a demon. Are you that confident?' she spat back, glaring with her chocolate eyes.

"What're you gonna do about it? Shoot me with something that's not gonna hurt, woman?" the demon shouted back. Another male hawk demon swooped in next to him, alerted.

"Hey, I think we should get out of here. I hear this village has a really strong miko that can kill many demons with one arrow." The leader stared at him, soaking in the information.

"I doubt it," he whispered back, staring at the two girls, "this miko doesn't looks so strong. I bet that once I'm finished I'll slaughter the village too. I'll prove it!" He let out another call into the air, and the shriek sent about thirty birds from the flock flying at the young girls. Kikyo didn't blink, or flinch, a bit. She just stared as her sister drew back the bow.

"Be gone, demons!" she yelled, almost as if it were a battle cry. Letting go of the string, she let the arrow go; it flew true, and struck down all thirty going at her and her sister with a strong and powerful light. The others cringed in fear, and some escaped into the sky to live another day. They feared the worst for their overly-confident leader, who also, could not believe his grey eyes.

"Impossible! Attack her!" he screamed, his voice a death tone to those lesser than him. Reluctant at first, the hawk demon flock hesitated, angering their leader. "Damn it! Attack I say, or I'll slay you myself!" This triggered them to charge. Keame sighed. With another arrow notched on her bow she aimed at the leader. If she could destroy most of the demons after her and her sister and hit the leader at the same time then the flock will flee in the forest's shadow.

"Here goes!" she told herself and let the arrow fly like an eagle towards the hawk demon leader. It slew the birds swooping at the two girls and flew through the hawk demon, making him gag blood.

"What?!" He coughed more blood and fell towards the ground, the arrow sticking out of him like a spear, hissing with the burn of a purify arrow against a demon's skin. There was a thump and crows started to fly overhead.

"L-Let's get out of here before she slays us too!" cried a female hawk demon, fluttering her wings and flying off in a different direction to escape the area. The others followed her, and the one who had informed the leader of the village spat onto the ground.

"It's your fault you didn't listen, fool," he uttered to the fallen hawk leader's final resting place.

Keame sighed as she watched the fleeing demons. Kikyo looked at her with questioning brown eyes.

"Sister…are they gone?"

"Yes they are, Kikyo. C'mon, let us get back to the village. I can already tell that you're going to become a great miko when you grow up."

"Really? And I'll be just as strong as you, right? Maybe stronger?" Keame laughed.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll be stronger than me! Now, what do you want for dinner? I'm pretty sure Kaede will be worn out from her friends' antics."

"I always heard she wanted to have some fish from the river during these times. Maybe we can have that?"

"Sure. I think the village's fisherman, Ren, has some for us."

"Kaede will be please," Kikyo told her, beaming her signature smile. Keame smiled back.

"Yes she will," Keame replied cheerfully, "Yes she will."

**xxx**

The three sisters tucked themselves in to a steaming supper of fish, mostly salmon, as it was their time to jump up the cascading rivers for mating. Kaede ate happily, as he wishes for a fish meal were answered by her loving sisters.

"Keame, Kaede…mother and father's deaths are coming up, "Kikyo told them, casting a gloomy shadow onto the meal. Kaede, who didn't want this meal to go all dark, decided to brighten things up.

"How was mother and father like?" she asked before chewing another piece of fish. She had been too young to remember when and how they died, for she was only about a year old when her mother had passed away due to an incurable, and un-seeable, disease. Her father, who was also afflicted, died at the hands of a demon.

"Father was a strong man who had many hopes and dreams about the world outside the village. He had a strong sense of courage and justice, and many admired him," Keame told Kaede before staring at Kikyo to fill in her mother's part.

Kikyo started, her memories of the day her parents passed away flooding back in to make her teary again. "Mother…was a wonderful woman who admired many things. She was as bright as the flowers around her. Her cheer spread to everyone, making them feel better in instants. She was a wonderful woman and a caring mother." Kikyo felt saddened by her statement on her mom, feeling that if she said any more then she would burst into tears in front of her sisters, embarrassing herself to the and to the village. Still, the pain of a lost loved one will never die…

* * *

**Oh crap, this is short! I had not intended it to be short, but here it is now, short! Maybe it's because I'm sick...(coughs and sniffles)...I hope you guys can kindly leave a review!**  



	3. Remembrance

**Thank you for reviewing, _chattexxnoire_ and _Cold Kikyo_! Hey, I know! Whoever reviews the last chapter of every new chapter gets their name featured! Well, it's just a thought, but I think I might do it.

* * *

**

Arrow 3:  
Remembrance

Kikyo sighed. She watched as her sister made her daily rounds, checking the hurt people of the village. The mood was somber, and everything was covered in a blanket of deep grey, cloudy thoughts. This was reflected by the gloomy sky hanging limply as if it had no will to live. Pretty soon, the sky would be crying tears onto the earth. Kikyo watched as her sister exited another house and began to make her way back into her own. She entered through the door, breathing in the cold, morning air.

"So how was it, sister?" Kikyo asked, staring at Keame with curious eyes.

"A lot, but they're all minor. Not many people have serious ones, like demon slashes."

"Ah, that's good," Kikyo said, smiling. Keame smiled back as well before looking at Kaede, who had awoken from her sleep.

"Sister? Oh, you're back…" She rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the weariness and sleepiness. Her hair was messed up and her eyes still showed signs of weariness even thought she had tried her best to cover it.

"Yes I am, Kaede, and you seem a little bit too sleepy this morning." She rubbed her sister's head, laughing a little. "Don't worry, go back to sleep now."

Kaede yawned loudly. "Really? Okay!" immediately, she doubled over and fell straight to a deep slumber. Kikyo's eyes were still pained even as she watched the childish antics of her younger sister. Keame took note of this, ushering the girl outside for a few private words. The older miko led her younger sister through a series of pathways made from dirt roads. Birds fluttered to different branches, restless of every one quickly. They finally stopped at a flat rock that jutted from the ground like a seat of icy stone. Kikyo immediately sat on the stone, not caring of her surroundings.

"Okay Kikyo, what's wrong?" inquired her caring sister. Though she was facing the middle sibling, her eyes of brown gazed at the village just in case trouble happened. She gripped the arrows and bow tightly as she thought of the many reasons Kikyo was troubled, making her knuckles turn into a white color.

"Sister, you remember our parents the most. Don't you feel terrible for losing them?"

"Yes," Keame replied curtly, her voice dripping with a poignant sound. Kikyo stared at her sister with a strong gaze.

"And you do feel the same pain as I felt?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you carry on so happy every time we bring a subject about them up? Don't you feel the sadness and grief in remembering?" Keame nodded, her words not seemingly piercing through Kikyo's exterior. She knelt down as Kikyo's eyes began to well up with tears.

"I do remember, but I try to think of the happy times. Kikyo…are you emotionally distraught at our parent's death?" Kikyo now had a stream of tears dripping down one eye. She quickly raised her head to wipe it away, but Keame was already there with the white sleeve of her miko outfit.

"Y-Y-Yes…," Kikyo stuttered through clenched teeth, her skin red from embarrassment and her face wet from tears as it came out like an outpour. Keame pitied her sister, who felt terrible because their parents died. Kikyo, in turn, felt pity on her sister because she had to raise her two younger siblings, giving up her childish dreams, even possibly, childhood.

"Kikyo, you don't need to feel sad, okay? You see, everything has to go sooner or later."

"But why them? And why so early?" she asked through sobs. Kikyo still had trouble learning to deal with her parent's death, and now she regretted not helping them. The young girl had been by her mother's side when she passed away silently from her sickness. She clenched her hands tightly, making them turn white. Keame did not answer, seeing that it would only make her sister's situation worse.

After a while, the tears started to slow to a stop, and Kikyo's voice stopped quivering.

"Keame, please don't leave me or Kaede, okay?" she asked. Keame stared a moment at her younger sister before standing up; she began to head down the path to the village.

"We better get back before it rains," informed Keame as she stared at the heavily grey sky. Kikyo did as she was told and walked alongside her sister, still curious to her sister's pending answer.

"Sister…?"

"I'll try not to leave you guys alone, okay, Kikyo?" keame finally replied, smiling. Kikyo smiled as well, brightened by this answer. Somehow, Keame always seemed right.

* * *

**Darn it!! I need to get more then just these short chapters!! Anyway, please review! I'll _try_ to make the other chapters longer!**


	4. Gravestones of the Fallen

**Hope my try worked out…So sorry I didn't update! Damn homework and school and brother….**

* * *

Arrow 4:  
Gravestones of the Fallen

For the next three days the rain did not let up. Keame watched and counted the sunrises, until she concluded it was time to leave. It was time to visit some graves.

Stepping out into the pouring rain with a conical straw hat on, she ushered out her sisters, who were also wearing the same hats. Kaede struggled, though, because her hat was a bit too large, and stumbled around a bit before she got used to it. Keame led them through the soggy forest, keeping them close together so they wouldn't go astray and hurt themselves. On their way towards a certain clearing in the forest, a large ogre demon band appeared, demanding money and other things from the girls.

"So, what's it gonna be, missy?" Asked a bright green one. Keame knitted her eyebrows and then pulled out three arrows. Kikyo stared in awe.

"Kikyo, would you like to help me?" The girl nodded. Finally, she was going to test out her own powers! As she drew her own bow and arrows out, Kaede huddled between the two, still only a young child that has not yet learned to shoot any arrows. She was terrified, but also calm.

"Eh? So you're not gonna try and help us out too?" asked a black one. Without warning, he raised his left clawed hand and attacked it at Kikyo. Shocked at how fast it came, she let out an arrow on instinct and reaction, resulting in the burning of the demon. She stepped back, amazed at what she had done. Keame did not smile, but was proud of her younger sister's accomplishment. She, in turn, let out one arrow, which demolished some of the ogres. She readied her second arrow, seeing if they would flee. Some actually did, but the ones who didn't and attacked, she left them no mercy. Soon, they were annihilated into nothing but dust. Kikyo actually tried to run after them with an arrow in hand. Keame's hand stopped her, though.

"Kikyo, don't go after them once they've fled. It's not wise too."

"But why?" She lowered her bow. "They don't deserve to live!"

"Actually, everybody does. It's just that some have chosen the more corrupt path," Keame explained. "You see, the demons who fled did not want anymore business with us, thus, their lives were spared. Those who were more corrupted and ignorant and stayed, and died. So basically, those who were blinded by evil wre destined to fall earlier than others."

"I don't understand, big sister," Kaede jutted it, grabbing her sister's red hakama pants with a little child's hand.

"I don't get it either, Keame," Kikyo put in also. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and puzzlement.

"You will in time. Anyway, I sense the clearing somewhere up ahead. Grab my hands now." She put out her hands, and both girl gripped them with their own. Kikyo stepped through slightly overgrown foliage clearing and into a soft green grassy area. Water from trees dripped onto their hats and the surrounding trees cast off a dark glance, but this place was a perfect spot of peace. Nothing upturned the grass, and there were no fallen tree trunks that were decaying. Just soft green, now damp, grass, and two grave markers.

Both were made of cut granite-like stone that was not cut in a certain shape. On them were the names of two people; these names were Kikyo, Keame, and Kaede's parent's names. Kikyo tried not to cry, for she had been here many times before, but her eyes watered, and not because of the rain. Keame instantly made her way towards the two graves. From a pack Kaede had been wearing for the trip, she put two of her parent's favorite flowers on their respected graves. She stepped back, kneeled down, and began to pray. Her sister's followed, clapping together both hands and closing their eyes.

_Dear mother and father, we hope the Afterlife has not been troubling you. We have been doing many things, and since our last visit, everything has been fine. For now, rest in peace._

Keame stood up. "Kaede, do you have the food?" the little girl nodded, pulling out some sacks of food. Keame went over to a few logs under a dry area, unpacking. She handed Kikyo and Kaede some dried fish. All three chewed down in silence.

"You did well, Kikyo."

"Thanks, Keame," Kikyo answered, beaming.

* * *

**This wasn't big…darn it!**


	5. Patience Resides in the Spirit

**Next chapter! Maybe there could be some humor because I'm watching the Naruto: TAS…No, wait, that's Naruto…

* * *

**

Arrow 5:  
Patience Resides in the Spirit

Seven days had passed since their trip to their parent's grave. Ever since that day, Keame had told Kikyo she would train her to become more developed in her powers. Kikyo was impatient as the days passed by. Finally, on the seventh day, she went up to her sister and demanded it.

"Sister, when are we going to train? It's been seven days!" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Kikyo, you should not rush matters. Many people have been sick from the rain that has fallen on us in the last couple of days." She packed in herbal water for some people who had been stricken by the sickness.

"But couldn't we train after they've all gotten it?"

"No, I also need to help the villagers as well." Kikyo stamped her foot onto the ground like a kid in a tantrum. "But they can do it on their own, can't they?"

"Kikyo, our village has been struck by war, and not all people are well-bodied beings like they used to be. Please give them a chance." Keame felt pity on Kikyo, seeing as she badly wanted to train. "Okay, how about this: Once I give this herbal water, then we can go out and train your spiritual powers, understood?"

Kikyo brightened. She nodded, and raced off to fetch both of their bows and arrows. Keame, herself, rushed to deliver the water. They met each other back at the village shrine, panting. Both nodded and turned to the east to go to their normal training spot.

**xxx**

"Argh! Why can't I do it right?!" Kikyo screamed after hitting the tree for the fourth time, but not pinning and burning the falling leaves by her powers. She threw down her bow forcefully onto the ground, steaming. Keame, all the while, watched her younger sister in her rage. Only she knew what Kikyo was doing wrong.

"Kikyo," she started, "I know why you can't hit the leaves."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you are clouded," she explained. "You are impatient to do things, and thus you block your spirit's energy. As I always say, patience resides in the spirit. You must focus and wait for the exact moment; only then can you strike what you want."

"But how will that work? And how am I impatient?" Kikyo demanded. Keame picked up Kikyo's bow and handed to her while drawing out her own.

"You are impatient because you are getting mad while trying to hit the leaves when you should be calming down and waiting for the exact moment." Keame drew the string back. "When you have found that moment, you strike." She let it go, and a leaf sizzled from the arrow's touch. "As you do this, your reaction and precision will become better."

"Fine…," Kikyo said uneasily. She placed another arrow onto it, focusing and waiting…She let it go with a _twang!_ The arrow flew, but missed a leaf by only a few centimeters. Kiko gaped in awe at what her sister had told her, even though she missed.

"Good job, Kikyo," Keame commented. "You almost hit it. That shows some growth."

"Really?" Kikyo watched the leaf as it fell to the ground, landing amongst the grass and dirt. "I almost hit it though…"

"Well, it you keep practicing, then you'll hit it in no time, okay?" Keame picked up a leaf that fell silently onto Kikyo's head. "Kikyo, you will grow to be someone important someday."

"You can tell?"

"Yes, I can. But don't forget, even as a priestess, you can live your life out as a normal woman, okay?"

"Okay!" Kikyo beamed at her accomplishment. But those words of advice Keame gave her would be valuable in her future to come.

* * *

**Something's gonna happen…but I didn't say anything!!**


	6. A Prophecy Reading

**Gosh, do I love foreshadowing. Ahem…Reveiwers:**

_**-Cold Kikyo**_

The only one to review. I think we just might have a winner for another story here already…

* * *

Arrow 6:  
A Prophecy Reading

Keame's eyes narrowed. She read the signs over again, not believing her eyes. She had to break her promise with Kikyo? But…that wouldn't be fair to the girl especially. It would just break her heart. Keame stood up from the shrine temple and made her way outside, out into the clear air of the morning. Little people rushed about during this time to attend to their business. Keame was sure Kikyo and Kaede were still sleeping before making her way to the temple.

She began to make her way down the steps as she pondered the meaning of the prophecy. She had only gone in to check her future and her sisters, but she had predicted something far worse.

As she stepped down onto the firm ground from the last stair, she turned to her accommodations. It was after she had made it through had she realized that one of the siblings was missing. Kikyo had gone off when she was in the temple.

"Kaede," Keame whispered softly, stirring the girl only a little to rouse her from her sleep. "Kaede, where's Kikyo?"

"Somewhere in the forest edge…" Kaede mumbled before falling soundly back to sleep, as if she had not been disturbed at all. Keame nodded and left the hut to follow her youngest sister's words. _'At the forest's edge? Kikyo, what could you be doing?'_ When Keame had neared the edge of the forest, she heard a bow snap.

"No! My bow snapped" It was Kikyo's voice. Keame peered at her as she fumed at her bow for being in such weak condition. It was snapped cleanly in two, the string the only thing connecting the two pieces.

"Kikyo…"

"Huh? Sister!" Kikyo jumped back at the sight of her sister. Keame smiled at her sister's antics. She grabbed the bow she always carried around off her back.

"Before you go grabbing any bow, you should learn to inspect it more carefully." She pointed to the broken bows deteriorated exterior. "See? This bow is well beyond its years. Eventually it was going to snap because you applied too much pressure." Kikyo gripped her new bow tightly as she nodded.

"I understand, Keame. But what are you doing out here for?"

"To see why you weren't in bed, sneaker," Keame laughed. "Besides, what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing pinning a leaf and using my spiritual powers. So far, though…I only managed to actually get one pierced, but not to the tree, and definitely not sizzling."

"Well, you at least managed to pierce it, that's good," Keame commented, facing towards the west. Kikyo stared at her for a moment, picking up something bad. Before she could inquire about it, however, Keame pushed her back to practicing.

_Keame sat with her knees on the floor as she placed a lit stick onto the praying area. It produced a fume that was difficult to people who weren't used to it to breathe in. her hands were placed together as she prayed. After a few moments of silent praying to the gods, she grabbed a bowl filled with various items and placed her left hand over it as it was clenched with her right hand. She shook it, making a rattling noise, and then flung the contents of the bowl onto the ground. Out landed seashells, pebbles and rosary beads. She eyes looked over the message, and then widened. The message read "Death to…"_

* * *

**Oh boy. Death. That's not a nice message.**


End file.
